Relative Motion
by brattax23
Summary: A Remy story with OC. Some action, some sappiness, no romance. Please R
1. Bump in the Night

Title: Relative Motion  
  
Author: Monica  
  
Rating: PG-13 probably an overshot, but just in case  
  
Summary: A Remy story with original character, some action, little sappy, no romance!!  
  
Archive: If you e-mail me to tell me where it's going, it's all yours!  
  
Feedback: Can be sent to brattax23@hotmail.com. Please put title in subject line. (FB: [title here])  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and their villains belong to Marvel, but everyone else is mine. (No money is  
  
being made; this is purely for entertainment purposes.) Poor college student, so please don't sue.  
  
Notes: My first fanfic, so please be nice. Thanks to Kitty for beta-ing and Vanessa for being brutally  
  
honest in what does and doesn't work.  
  
  
  
She stole silently through the shadows, intent on her prey. There was a full moon out casting an eerie glow on her surroundings. Trees played hide and seek with the small figure moving smoothly through them. The wind was high and leaves rustled restlessly, covering any noise she might make. Although it was summer the air was cold and she shivered as she moved through the darkness. The cabin stood about ninety yards away when she finally slowed. It was on the waterfront, separated from the main buildings. A flicker of doubt nagged in the back of her mind, but she ignored it as she came forward slowly. She had been trained to follow orders, not question them. She had plenty of other problems to worry about anyway. There was that high-tech security system that would require every ounce of her energy. It was mocking her to try to beat it. Ruby found her first smile all day. Taking out a small screwdriver, a nail file, and chewing gum, she attacked the first line of security.  
  
The front door opened without a sound. The cabin was really just a bedroom, with a kitchen and bathroom attached in the back. She could see the bed from where she stood in the middle of the spacious room. Ruby had spent her fifteen years on earth honing her thief's skills so that she was able to slip in undetected. Moonlight came through an open window, giving her enough light to see what she was doing, but also making her visible. She hesitated at the door, which was left open just enough for her to fit through to make her escape as fast as possible. The victim was on the bed, sleeping as if he hadn't a care in the world. She watched his silhouette move up and down with the steady movement of deep sleep. The dagger was ready in her grasp as she crept toward the prone figure. She was relieved that he was on his back. She excelled in knife throwing and would be long gone by the time the knife was fully imbedded in his throat. Her eyes glittered gold in the dark as she held her breath and readied to throw. Ready...steady.GO! The dagger flew swiftly through the air, but the sound of cut flesh wasn't heard. She hadn't been undetected after all as the man in the bed turned over and caught the dagger by its handle an inch from his throat had been. He leapt to his feet as he caught a glimpse of her, and she ran out of the room and away from him as if her life depended on it.  
  
Ruby knew every second was precious, and that her prey was very dangerous. Avoiding roots and branches, she cut through the forest the same way she came. Panic was a foreign concept to her. Footsteps were close behind; too many to just be one person. She vaguely wondered how they all were on her tail so quickly. 'Must have tripped security with that mad escape,' she thought.  
  
Ruby knew who they were. There wasn't anybody who didn't know who the X-Men were. The assignment had been a risky one, but she took it. There was no choice, really.  
  
She ran hard through the greenery, not once stumbling over the uneven earth. She concentrated on reaching the wall along the property. Once she reached that she would be home free, as she knew the surrounding alleys and underground tunnels like no one else.  
  
Whoosh!  
  
"Gotcha!" a woman's voice said into her ear. Ruby grunted in reaction as she was grabbed around the waist. The grip was tight and digging into her ribs. She realized that she was also flying through the air. Ruby kicked back as hard as she could into the person's leg and hoped that the problem of avoiding the trees and the surprise of pain would gain her release. Ruby was dropped two stories to the ground, landing on her feet, as always. A blinding pain shot up her leg, but she kept going regardless.  
  
The threat was far from over. As she landed, five people suddenly surrounded her. Ruby was not ready to concede just yet, though. She leapt straight up. As soon as her hand clasped the low branch, she climbed with strength and agility far above what a child her size should have been able to accomplish. By using her special "gifts" she was able to stay one-step in front her adversaries. Unfortunately, the group that had assembled below was on her heels and gaining ground fast. She knew that staying among the trees should make things more difficult for the flyers to maneuver around. 'Too bad that girl is driving through the branches as though she's invincible,' Ruby thought, making a face. She took a deep breath as she leapt from tree to tree, ignoring the scratches and bumps she incurred along the way. Every time she managed to grab a hold of a branch, it was immediately incinerated. Ruby changed her plans by moving up and down as well as back and forth. She prepared for a large leap that would get her over the wall. She jumped a little too quickly though and a bolt of light broke the branch that Ruby managed to catch, and she went tumbling to the ground. On the way down, she hit her head on a bigger branch, knocking her out.  
  
The one with the red eyes caught her. She stared at him for a long minute before succumbing to the blackness that nagged at her consciousness.  
  
The Gambit brought her into the med-lab and laid her on a bed. She was a mess, with leaves clinging to her hair and scratches all over her face and hands.  
  
"What was she doin' here?" Rogue asked, still upset that she hadn't held on to her. Her shin was throbbing, though there should have been no way for a child to hurt her. She was invulnerable, dammit!  
  
"Well, chere, she was tryin' t' kill me," Gambit said, looking no worse for the wear. His eyes narrowed on the little girl who looked quite peaceful at the moment while he twirled the dagger on its tip.  
  
The group gathered in the war room consisted of Jean, Scott, Logan, Ororo, Remy, and Rogue. The head of the X-Men, Professor Xavier, soon entered and was filled in on the situation.  
  
"Ah know that, but why?"  
  
"I can think of plenty o' reasons," Logan said. He had just barely come home to get the end of the excitement.  
  
"How did she get in undetected? Is our security system out?" Scott asked, aggravated to be dealing with this so late at night.  
  
Before another word could be uttered, Ruby let out a moan of pain as she began to gain consciousness.  
  
Ruby awoke to a delicate probing of her mind. She quickly threw up her psi- shields and sat up. The sudden movement almost made her ill. Her head ached and she thought she had a sprained ankle. She quickly glanced around the room so that she could plan her escape. It was then that she realized there was a group crowded around her bed. There was a pretty redhead and a man with rose-colored glasses, an older man with a cigar hanging out of his mouth, a disgruntled woman with wild chestnut hair with a white streak down the center of it, a woman with long silver hair and the look of royalty, and a man in a wheelchair. They looked irritated and curious at the same time. Ruby wasn't concerned with them, though. She was looking for the One.  
  
He was behind her. She could feel his gaze on her back. She shivered unconsciously. Looking back very slowly, she tried to read what he was thinking. She was surprised that it was so easy to get into his mind. His file had mentioned that he had considerable psi-blocks that the best telepaths had trouble with. She was thoroughly rankled that she had been so misinformed. He moved closer to her. She panicked, her eyes now black with fear. Somehow she knew that everything else she read was painfully true. Ruby created a force field with her mind and rammed it against him. He flew backwards and slammed into the wall and suddenly everyone was in motion. Ruby wasn't thinking or feeling. She just pushed her force field harder and harder into the threat while struggling to get free and away from him. She didn't feel the hands that tried to restrain her, didn't feel the needle as it pricked her skin, didn't feel anything but her terror.  
  
"What do you think we should do about our unexpected guest?" Professor X sighed. He didn't want to hurt the child, yet he couldn't let her hurt one of his X-Men.  
  
"Well, now ah know why that puny kick she gave me hurt so much," Rogue said angrily.  
  
Remy groaned as he regained his feet. Rogue rushed over to him.  
  
"Ya ok, sugah?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Lil' one packs a punch, eh?" Remy said, though he wasn't thinking about his pain. He felt like he knew her from somewhere. He saw her purpose, and her fear and he knew there was something more.  
  
Professor X looked at him sharply. "What do you know, Gambit?"  
  
A moan dragged their attention to the girl. She seemed to be in the middle of a nightmare, as her body thrashed against the bonds that now held her wrists secure.  
  
"How long should she be out, Jean?" Scott Summers asked of the redhead. His mouth was drawn into tight lines. 'Out of all the enemies we've faced in recent years, we now have to deal with a teenage assassin?' Scott couldn't believe it.  
  
"Not very long. It would be a good idea to clear the room, though. I think everyone is scaring her even more. You're not going to get anything out of her as long as she feels she needs to be on the defensive." The Jean Grey- Summers glanced doubtfully at Remy. "I don't think he will calm her at all. It's weird. I tried to probe her mind, but she closed it down. She has psychic powers, and from what I can tell they are quite powerful."  
  
"I'll talk to her, Jean," Professor Xavier said. He watched as the rest of the X-Men shuffled out of the room. The girl was still thrashing restlessly on the bed. He too tried to probe her mind for any clue, but found himself running into a wall. When he opened his eyes, he found her staring back at him.  
  
"Now young lady, let us see if we can clear up some of this mess. What is your name?"  
  
Ruby shrugged. She tugged at her bindings and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"I cannot do that until I can be certain that you will not run away or hurt anyone." Xavier saw the frustration. She was determined, however, to be difficult. "When you are ready to talk, then we will see what we can do."  
  
Ruby suddenly smiled sweetly. "Please, could you loosen me just a little? I'm losing feeling in my hands."  
  
Professor X looked skeptical. "I do not think that would be wise." Something strange was going on. The Professor didn't seem sure of himself. He was also having trouble remembering why the girl was tied up in the first place.  
  
The girl reminded him of someone. Her hair was black as sin and her eyes a heart-stopping blue, but there was a look in her eyes that was so familiar. He again wondered what Gambit knew about her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am nobody. I have no past, and now, no future." Ruby flopped against the bed dramatically.  
  
"Do you know Remy?"  
  
All he got in response was a stony stare. Xavier sighed. It was obvious that he would have to wait until she was ready to share to find out anything from her.  
  
"I am leaving you tied for the rest of the night. Do not think to cause any more trouble tonight." Xavier did loosen her binds a bit, though. Ruby turned her head away to hide the smile of satisfaction.  
  
As soon as he left, Ruby twisted her wrist around, took her nail file out from the inside of her sleeve and cut the bonds open, jumped off the bed and walked around the room. 'Thank God they didn't know about all her skills, or they probably would have been a little more careful,' the teen thought, going over to the wall to study her options. There was a skylight up high and a window to the side. Both were locked, but Ruby was certain she could make quick time in opening them. She was a first-rate thief after all. First things first, though. She walked over to the door and tried opening it. Locked.  
  
It swung open as the redhead walked in with a tray.  
  
"Hi there. My name is Jean. The professor wanted to make sure you ate. I'll keep you company."  
  
"No he doesn't, he wanted you to become my friend and confide in you. You can tell your professor that I don't trust anyone. I have been raised not to trust anyone," Ruby said quickly as she stuffed the food down as fast as she could. Escaping could hold off for a little while.  
  
Jean stayed silent and watched her. She looked as if she hadn't eaten in days. Her black hair was stringy down her back, and her cheeks were sunken in. Worse, her eyes looked haunted. Ruby was content to ignore her dinner partner. She figured that there was probably one more check-up tonight, and then she would be gone.  
  
Once the tray had been taken away and Ruby snuggled under a heavy blanket, Jean left to report back. She couldn't understand why Xavier was being so careful with the girl. When he questioned someone, the Professor usually won the stare-down. Jean told them about what transpired in the med-lab. Gambit raised an eyebrow when Jean said that the girl was walking around, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Gambit, what do you know about the girl?" Xavier asked again. He was still reeling over the power Ruby held over him.  
  
"Not'in'. Don' know why'd she want t' kill lil' ole me," he said, forcing his usual carefree attitude.  
  
"What happened when she was trying to crush you? You saw something, didn't you?"  
  
"I don' t'ink so. She's just a scared chile."  
  
Ruby waited silently as the after-midnight check came and went. She scrambled out of bed and went to the window. It seemed the safest and quickest route to use. Picking the lock, cutting, then blocking the security system, and silently lowering herself to the ground took no more than a couple of minutes. Besides jamming her ankle again against the wall, it was easy. Almost too easy.  
  
"Where y' goin', petite?"  
  
Without turning, Ruby knew that it was Him. She froze at the sound of his voice. Her eyes changed from gray to gold as she set to attack. They glowed softly in the black night. She slowly turned, and then sent a knife flying through the air. She didn't wait around to watch it hit her target, but immediately grabbed another from her utility belt and ran toward him. Remy, no slouch, quickly plucked the knife from the air and grabbed the girl in mid-leap. She was a handful, but quieted as he pointed her own blade against her throat.  
  
"First t'ing y' gonna do is stop tryin' t' kill me." Gambit was shocked at how quickly the girl moved, and how aggressive she was. It didn't seem to matter that they were on his home turf. "Give me your knives." He didn't budge an inch, knowing that she would take any advantage in a heartbeat.  
  
Ruby handed him the one in her hand, then grabbed two more from her jacket and from around her calf. She glanced up at him. She tasted bitter defeat, and hated it. Remy sighed as he gave her a quick search and removed various other weapons.  
  
"Quiet. We're goin' t' talk now." He took her to the boathouse. The place she had entered to kill him but a few hours before.  
  
"Who wants me dead?" The look in his eyes was unnerving. Ruby just stared at him, mesmerized. Remy was leaning against the doorjamb, his legs and arms crossed. It had been difficult getting her to the cabin in silence. She was trussed up on the bed glaring at him.  
  
She wasn't sure what to do. Now that she had failed, it didn't matter if he knew, but she was worried for her own life. He wouldn't kill her if he needed her for information.  
  
"I don't think I should tell you just yet," Ruby said slowly. She watched him lean up against the door casually. To any outsider, it would look as if they were discussing the weather. She wasn't fooled. She was sure that if she moved an inch, he'd be on her quickly. "I'm not supposed to be here," she added carefully.  
  
"I don' plan on killing y', petite, if dat's what's worrying y'." Again, Ruby was surprised. It was obvious that the information she had studied about him wasn't complete in the least.  
  
"I didn't hurt you too badly I see. It's hard to guess how much pressure to put out. I've been working on it, though. Pretty cool, huh?"  
  
"How 'bout y' wait 'til you master dem before using your powers on me. My head hurts," Gambit said, pouting.  
  
"He will know that I've failed at dawn, then he will kill both you and me."  
  
"Den we wait for him t'get'er."  
  
Remy LeBeau, Prince of Thieves, watched the girl across the room. She looked pale and too thin. He noticed she watched his every move with apprehension.  
  
"Get some rest, petite. Won' be morning for anot'er hour now." Ruby didn't say anything, but didn't relax her position either. He had untied her after she complained, and he performed another sweep for weapons.  
  
He moved over to her. She moved away.  
  
Remy sighed and moved towards a chair near the door.  
  
"Lie down. I'll stay here." Ruby didn't trust him at all, but she moved back to the bed to sit because it was the furthest point from him. She decided to watch him all night, but that plan failed as her eyes drooped lower and lower. Gambit watched her sleep.  
  
  
  
"She failed me, just as we planned. We attack in a week. Let them think that she's the extent of the damage." The assembled group shared a malicious grin at the thought of the blood and mayhem. The girl had been a pawn, unwilling at best, but she came through in the end.  
  
He was a little disappointed to lose her so early, but Gambit was the main player, and he would sacrifice anything to get him.  
  
Sunlight streamed through the window, announcing a new day. Remy glanced down at the girl who was spread out, taking up as much of the bed as she could. He had been sitting on a hard chair all night, waiting for their enemy to show themselves and was slightly irritated. Soon his teammates would burst in on them, but he was loath to wake her. She looked almost angelic in sleep. Looks could be deceiving, he thought sardonically.  
  
He stood to stretch. She was awake instantly when he moved. She had leapt up to a standing position with a dagger at the ready. It was smaller than the one that she had attempted to use last night and he found himself wondering how much armory she had on her.  
  
"Calm down, petite. It jus' me." Ruby looked confused for a second, then tensed again. The door had been yanked open and the X-Men stood in the doorway.  
  
"Not again!" Rogue exclaimed, starting forward. Remy stopped her by holding out his arm, and then slowly moved toward Ruby. She slowly lowered her arm realizing she was outnumbered, but kept her defensive stance.  
  
"We were concerned about you when the girl was found missing," Professor Xavier said.  
  
"Ruby. My name." She didn't look at all dangerous now. She looked defeated, exhausted and hopeless all at once.  
  
"Let's all go back to the mansion, have some breakfast, and sort this mess out," Xavier said firmly.  
  
Ruby allowed herself to be escorted to the mansion, choosing to stay away from Rogue, who kept shooting dirty looks her way. She quickly ate the breakfast set in front of her. She tried to ignore the many sets of eyes watching her every move. She knew that she wouldn't be able to evade their questions so easily this time.  
  
"Where did y' keep dat one, petite?" Remy seemed amused. She shrugged, allowing a small smile. When she looked up, he drew in a breath. Her eyes, emerald green, were sparkling merrily.  
  
"Ruby, why don't you tell us your connection to Remy," Scott said. It was posed casually, but she could tell it was more of an order. Ruby shrugged. She decided to give them what they wanted and get out of there as quickly as possible.  
  
"I don't have a connection. I was up for my second degree, and for promotion I had to kill him. I was given one night to complete the assignment. Something is wrong, because when you fail, you're dead within an hour. Perfection is the only expectation. There's something very wrong." She talked in between bites of breakfast. So much food was a dream come true.  
  
"Who did this assignment come from?" Jean asked.  
  
"Dunno. The head boss guy." Ruby wasn't concentrating on anything other than reaching for the juice while maneuvering the pancake towards her mouth.  
  
"A name would be nice, sugah." Rogue was watching in amazement as Ruby ate more than her body weight in about ten minutes.  
  
"I dunno. I've never met him. My mentor, Kennedy, passed on the info." She finally looked up from her plate. "I was told to kill Gambit of the X-Men and then I'd be free to go. I was so close!"  
  
Remy frowned at her.  
  
"Well, I was," she muttered. With nothing else to say, she began to get apprehensive under the stares of the group around her. "I should go. These people will be upset that I failed in my assignment. I don't think it'll go any easier for me if I'm still here."  
  
"Not so fast. I would like to test your special abilities. We take in mutants and help teach them control of their powers. I think you could be a prime candidate. If you stay here, we could also offer some sort of protection," Xavier said.  
  
Ruby stared at him, the picture of innocence. "What special abilities?"  
  
"You know, ramming Remy into the wall," Scott said dryly.  
  
"Oh yeah. That." Ruby turned back to the professor indignantly. "I know how to control my powers, thank you, and I don't need your help. My life might be hell right now, but it's all I know. If I thought it would help any, I'd still kill him." She walked out of the kitchen amid protests with as much dignity as a queen before breaking into a run. She ran out of the mansion, and into the forest surrounding the premises before she realized she had nowhere to go.  
  
"It's not easy for any of us, petite."  
  
"Why are you tormenting me? I'm sorry I tried to kill you, all right? Just leave me alone!" She was high on a branch with her arms around her knees. Remy easily jumped up to the branch and sat beside her in silence. Him being that close was grating on her nerves.  
  
"What do you know of my life, huh? I live every day in fear that someday I'll be killed for not being good enough, or fast enough, or for simply just being. You have choices. You choose to live this lifestyle. I want nothing of it," Ruby climbed higher into the tree until he could no longer see her.  
  
Remy didn't push her. What she said brought back a lot of unpleasant memories, and he didn't want to relive them just now. He was pretty sure that she would come to her senses and accept the X-Men's help. If not, well, he'd keep tabs on her. He left as quickly as he had come.  
  
Ruby didn't know it, but Professor X and Jean were watching her with the wide array of security cameras around the mansion.  
  
"What should we do with her?" Jean asked, "I think there's a bigger connection between her and Gambit, but she won't or can't tell us. I think she's dangerous to have around."  
  
"That may be true Jean, but she needs help. I think that someone is after her and probably Gambit too. We don't abandon our own."  
  
"We need to get her to cooperate. This could all be a scheme that would just be inviting our enemy to come in and kill us, you know. " They watched in silence.  
  
Ruby walked in a circle around the whole property, less like the predator than the prey. She looked up and saw the mansion and grimaced. There was no other choice. Even with their help, she may not survive, but without them, she would certainly die. If there was one thing ingrained into her very being, it was survival. There wasn't another soul in the world she could go to for help.  
  
Wandering around the grounds aimlessly, Ruby found herself back to where she started. Sighing, she made her way back to the boathouse, climbed into Remy's bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Is she okay?" Rogue asked Remy quietly. They were also watching her while going over the workout plans and perimeter surveillance  
  
"She be ok. She needs t'work t'ings out."  
  
"Are you okay?" Rogue moved closer to him. She stared into the face of the man she had both loved and hated. She realized that she didn't like him unhappy.  
  
Remy didn't answer her but watched the girl enter his room. He heard Rogue sigh besides him. "Will she accept our help?"  
  
"Oui. She doesn' have anywhere else t' go." Remy turned away from her before the doubt crossed his face. 


	2. Rude Awakening

Title: Relative Motion  
  
Author: Monica  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Remy story with original character, a little action, still no romance, more sap.  
  
Archive: Feel free, but please let me know where it's going.  
  
Feedback: Can be sent to brattax23@hotmail.com. Please put title in subject line. (FB: [title here])  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and their villains belong to Marvel, but everyone else is mine. No money is  
  
being made, this is purely for entertainment purposes. Poor college student, so please don't sue.  
  
Notes: My first fanfic, so please be nice. Thanks to Kitty for beta-ing and helping me with that dreaded  
  
accent and title. Thanks to Vanessa for keeping me motivated.  
  
Ruby woke up, stripped down to her underwear, and jumped into the frigid water. The day was warm and the water felt good on her tired skin. Scrubbing with the soap she found in the cabin, she made quick work of her makeshift bath and just let the water lap over her. Down the way, she noticed kids around her age playing in the water. She wished she knew what it felt like to not have to worry all the time. She wanted to be.normal.  
  
She managed to pull herself out of the water when she noticed her fingers were getting shriveled. Upon entering the cabin, she noticed that fresh clothing had been laid out for her. Glancing around to make sure she was alone, she changed quickly. She had just finished when the door opened.  
  
"Ready t' eat, petite?"  
  
"I'm not hungry." Ruby really didn't want to see anybody yet. Remy looked at her skeptically. There hadn't been a meal she hadn't wolfed down.  
  
"C'mon. We'll go out t'night." Ruby pulled back at the offered hand. He grinned a cocky smile that made Ruby want to hit him. She defiantly placed her hand in his.  
  
"I don't know why I gotta dress like this. We're just gonna eat," Ruby grumbled. She stared at the dress and shoes, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Yes, petite, but we're goin' t' go out wit' style. Stop whinin' an' get dressed!" Remy was dressed from head to toe in black. Black slacks that presented his lovely tush to admiring females, black dress shirt that stretched across his frame, and a black leather jacket. He looked dark and dashing. Ruby thought it was ridiculous.  
  
Remy borrowed a red dress from Jubilee. Ruby dressed in record time, frowning, as Remy looked her over. It was a little big and hung awkwardly on her thin frame, but it worked for what he had planned.  
  
"Ya look good in a dress, petite." She hit him.  
  
"Can we just go now?" Ruby looked at the motorcycle. "You get me dressed up to go out on a motorcycle? Real classy."  
  
She approached the bike hesitantly. "I don't know about this." Remy grinned and pulled her on. She squealed with pleasure as they took off down the road at 80 mph.  
  
"Where is Gambit?" Scott asked irritably, "He should have been here with Ruby by now."  
  
"I am not picking up a trace of him in the vicinity," Professor Xavier said. "I will try to contact him with his communicator."  
  
Gambit, where are you?  
  
"Me an' Ruby be in Soho, takin' dinner. Can't talk now. Bye"  
  
Gambit! Gambit!!  
  
"He and Ruby are in New York City." Charles Xavier shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"How are we supposed to look out for them if they run off? How typically like Gambit," Scott said. "Do we go after them, Professor?"  
  
"No, Scott. We will wait and see what happens."  
  
The band played a slow, smooth tune as Ruby was picking at her grilled salmon.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's dead, petite," Remy said, amused at her scathing glare. He was relaxed, letting the atmosphere work its magic on his soul. Ruby was miserable. She kept glancing over her shoulder, looking for someone to attack them. He didn't know why he brought her out here. He had wanted to talk to her about what they were going to do about her situation, but she wasn't in a very talkative mood.  
  
"Listen, I already agreed to let you help me. I would cooperate, save both your life and mine, then be on my way," Ruby said, shoving a mound of fish into her mouth. "You didn't have to bring me out here to try to butter me up. As soon as we're sure they won't kill me.or you.you'll never see me again. Promise."  
  
Remy shot her an irritated look, but said nothing. 'I've gotten used t' dealing wit' women who'll do anyt'ing for an accent.'  
  
They rode back to the mansion in silence. It was an uncomfortable silence, as neither wanted to talk about the past day's events.  
  
The team was waiting for them as they tried to get in silently.  
  
"Did you enjoy your little excursion?" Scott said grimly. Ruby saw the collective expression of the group and unconsciously moved closer to Remy. She had been in trouble many times, and knew only pain came of it.  
  
"Actually, Cyke, dere's nothing like good food, good company and good atmosphere. Did y' miss us?" Gambit was sarcastic since his evening hadn't gone as planned and now he had returned home only to get lectured. Ruby was bracing herself for an attack. Gambit glanced at her questioningly as he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and was confused by the nonchalant air he had, but she remained tense and ready for anything.  
  
"Gambit, you know we had plans for this evening. I'd like to speak to you privately." Professor X turned and left, knowing that Remy wouldn't be far behind. Ruby followed him, dread written across her face.  
  
"What's wrong, petite? You not in trouble," he said as he looked down at her pale face. "Follow Stormy upstairs, and she'll get y' settled, d'accord?"  
  
Ruby looked uncertain, but Remy gently pushed her towards the beautiful African goddess. Storm glared at Remy for calling her "Stormy" then took Ruby upstairs. Ruby glanced behind her and saw Remy disappear into the professor's office. She mind-linked so she would know if he got into too much trouble, and she could come to help him as he had helped her. She was very skilled with her telepathy, so she was able to connect to Gambit without him knowing.  
  
Professor didn't look too happy, and Gambit knew he has going to get a lecture.  
  
"Gambit, you know that we needed you here tonight. I wanted to talk to Ruby about her pursuer and about the tests. I'm tired of your lack of respect for orders. How can you be part of a team if you don't listen? How do we trust you?" There it was again. The trust thing. Gambit was in no mood to listen to the same old story.  
  
"The truth is dat I didn' t'ink Ruby was up for the group interrogation t'night. I didn' t'ink y' would mind t' much," Gambit said lightly, exuding charm with every syllable.  
  
The professor wasn't moved by this selfless act of kindness from the resident Cajun. He gave him kitchen duty for the next three weeks.  
  
Storm looked down at Ruby. She remembered the time when she had been much like this girl in front of her. Regressed to a child by the evil villain, Nanny, she had met Gambit. He got her out of a jam with the Shadow King, and they stuck together until they ran into the X-Men. She rejoined the team, and Gambit had stuck around. Storm had a special place in her heart for the cocky thief. She got out some extra sweats, a toothbrush and a towel and handed them to Ruby. Ruby seemed distracted, but she managed to murmur her thanks.  
  
"Do you need anything else, child?" Storm was observing the girl who had tried to kill her "brother". She didn't look like a trained killer, but then they rarely did in Storm's experience. Ruby shook her head, and began to change. Storm inhaled sharply at the sight of Ruby's back.  
  
Fine white lines stood out sharply, telling the story of a life's worth of abuse. There were scars all over her back and stomach, but nothing that would be visible when fully dressed. Sensing her pity and horror, Ruby quickly pulled her shirt over her head, and glared at Storm, daring her to say a word. Ororo got the message, blandly explaining when breakfast would be ready and wishing her goodnight.  
  
Remy was cursing under his breath in French as he left Professor Xavier's office. Hearing a crash upstairs, he looked up and watched Ruby leap from the top of the stairs. Following closely behind her was Rogue. He grabbed Ruby around the waist, and then quickly pushed her behind him in case she pissed Rogue off. You don't ever want to get someone who can throw a car at you mad.  
  
"What's goin' on?"  
  
"Nothing," Ruby proclaimed, her eyes wide.  
  
"She was goin' through my stuff!" Rogue's emerald eyes glittered dangerously.  
  
"Back off. I was not. I was just checking to see if your window was barred shut like mine!" Ruby turned to Remy, eyes red with her anger. "I don't like feeling like I'm sort of prisoner here! I want it fixed now or the deal is off! I can't -." This time Ruby was cut off as Gambit covered her mouth with his hand. He rolled his eyes at Rogue as Ruby began struggling.  
  
"Calm down, petite. Remy will fix this," he spoke in soothing tones that seemed to work instantly. Ruby stopped struggling and her eyes turned back to their normal gray. She stood completely still and leaned against him.  
  
"Ah probably shouldn't have, uh, jumped to conclusions," Rogue said, a little guiltily. She looked at Ruby, who was standing there, docile as a kitten. "What did ya do to her, Remy?"  
  
He grinned guiltily. "I jus' persuaded her t' calm down. She's fine. I'll take her upstairs."  
  
Ruby looked up at him and gifted him with a beatific smile.  
  
Ruby awoke slowly. The light filtered in through the open window, and there were faint sounds coming from downstairs. She remembered where she was, and smiled. The bed was comfortable, and she had her own room. This was too good to be true.  
  
"Ruby?" a voice from the comm. unit on the wall hissed softly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Breakfast is on the table in a half hour. Clothes are in the drawers; bathroom necessities are under the nightstand."  
  
"Okay. Thanks." It felt weird talking to a wall. Ruby quickly got ready and started down the stairs. Something felt weird, but she brushed it off as nervousness. This was too bad because Ruby's instincts have never failed her before.  
  
The mansion was attacked at breakfast, and this time, the security systems went off.  
  
"We've got company. Friends of yours?" Scott asked wryly. Ruby had frozen on the bottom step. A feeling of terror overwhelmed her.  
  
"They've come for me," Ruby said to the closest person, who happened to be Wolverine. She thought her voice came out very calm. He thought it sounded like she swallowed an axe.  
  
"Well, let's make them welcome," he said grimly, extending his claws with a SNIKT. The rest of the mansion's inhabitants were milling around the kitchen. When the alarms went off, they immediately fell into battle mode, which had been ingrained into their reactions. Remy leaped over the kitchen table and dragged Ruby into a room. There was a huge screen on the wall, and several smaller screens surrounding it.  
  
"Dis is the surveillance room. I wan' y' to stay here. Tell us telepat'ically where dey are, and stay here!"  
  
"But."  
  
"I mean it, Ruby." With that, he was gone, a pair of playing cards glowing from his hand.  
  
She watched the invaders coming up the main drive, from the docks, and from the Morlock tunnels. She relayed the information dutifully. She knew that it didn't matter where they stashed her, she would eventually be found.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Quickblade said with an evil grin on his face. The door was in pieces. His huge frame filled the doorway. He was the one who taught Ruby the art of knife throwing.  
  
"Not really." If she played her cards right, she could hold him off until back up came.  
  
"You know how this is going to end, don't you dear?" Ruby shivered. No matter how powerful Ruby was she knew she was no match for him. Still, she wasn't going to give up without a fight. As she set up in defensive position, she yelled, HELP! She hoped someone would reach her in time, but the screens showed that everyone was occupied. She reverted back to her instincts for survival.  
  
Using her telekinesis, she created a shield of sorts to stop the blades the enemy was sending her way. As the knives hit her shield, Ruby's strength wavered considerably. 'Shoulda slept last night instead of hot-wiring the motorcycle for a joyride.' Quickblade knew every move that Ruby was going to make since he had molded her skill from the very beginning. He was just toying with her, waiting for his leader to show up. Ruby had furrowed her brow, doing her best to keep her defenses up.  
  
"Hey!" Ruby whirled around to confront the new enemy. Bad move. A searing pain shot through her shoulder and then another through her side. It was too much for the battle-worn Ruby, and she collapsed into a graceless heap.  
  
As she slowly regained consciousness, she saw the Kennedy's beautiful face staring down at her. She let out an unladylike grunt when she tried to get up.  
  
"What has happened to you? You used to be tough, not given to weak actions like fainting." Her mentor had a disdaining look on her face. "I need to whip you back into shape. That is, if you live through this. At this pace, I don't think your chances are looking very good." She had a firm grip on the girl's arm, which she twisted behind her back in order to lift her to a standing position. Ruby managed to contain her cry. Blood was seeping out of the wounds in her shoulder and side.  
  
"Now there ain't any need to discourage the girl. It looks like her chances have just improved." Logan's grin was menacing as he released his claws. Gambit ignored the woman, and stared at Ruby. She nodded once that she was okay, and he relaxed.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. I didn't want to get in a big fight. All I wanted to do was kill LeBeau and the child and get on with things."  
  
"Why did you want to kill me? I was great at what I did!" Ruby asked, confused.  
  
"It was part of the deal. Wipe out Gambit and everyone related to him. For this, I am getting highly compensated. Enough talk. " With a swipe of her hand and a POOF, she was gone. She took Ruby with her.  
  
When they reappeared, it was in a lab filled with machines. Ruby was a little dizzy from the teleporting, but her anger took precedence.  
  
"You didn't kill him! He was right there! What is the purpose of that? All you have is me, which is what you had in the first place!" Ruby yelled. "And now I'm hurt and bleeding all over the place. You accomplished nothing!"  
  
"Shut up you little fool! I can make use of you, which is the only reason you are still alive so don't tempt me." Both of the females tensed at the sound of someone approaching.  
  
"Ah, you saved the ungrateful wretch from the bad, evil X-Men."  
  
Ruby froze at the unfamiliar voice. It was dripping with sarcasm, and held an underlying warning tone. Upon hearing it, there was only one word that echoed in her mind . . .  
  
"Sinister!" Remy felt a tug of dread as he said the word that was stark in his mind. He was shuffling a deck of cards, trying to abate the sense of unease that mired him in despair. All the while, he was telling himself that this worry of his was senseless. He didn't really know Ruby, he didn't have some secret connection to her like some of his teammates speculated. Still, there was this feeling like he was missing something, and he didn't like that at all.  
  
"Sinister? That was not his regular brood of assailants. Are you sure?" Storm asked. The X-Men gathered in the War Room to decide on the next course of action. Amazingly, the mansion was left intact and there were none wounded so they were able to quickly move to the next phase of battle.  
  
"I'm sure." Remy sank further down into his chair. He was mad at himself for letting Ruby go, and now things had just turned worse. His red eyes glowed with his frustration.  
  
"How do you know, Gambit? It could have been anyone. This is not Sinister's MO." Cyclops was disturbed. How did they know exactly how to attack them? How did they get past the mansion's automated defenses?  
  
"I just have dis feeling. She was wrong, though. He didn' wan' t' kill her or me. He had plenty o' chances."  
  
"What did he want then?"  
  
"I don' know."  
  
Sinister paced his lab. His anger was simmering, and in a rare show of emotion he struck out at the person closest. Quickblade screamed as the bones in his hand began to splinter as Sinister used his powers to crush him.  
  
"Why is there only one of them when I specifically ordered both LeBeau and the girl to be here."  
  
"Sir, he was surrounded by the X-Men. Both Scandal and Kimoto were occupied with Cyclops, Bishop, and Iceman. I was barely able to grab the girl and leave," Kennedy said, backing away from her boss.  
  
"Well, we will have to extend an invitation to young Remy LeBeau, won't we?" He then turned to Ruby. "It's nice to have you back, child. Why didn't you bring your big brother?"  
  
Ruby had been contained with metal handcuffs behind her back and a Genoshan collar to inhibit her powers. Still in pain from the attack, she didn't try very hard to get away because she doubted she'd get very far in her condition.  
  
Ruby stared at him, her eyes black with fear. She spoke slowly, trying to gain some remnants of her dignity. "He is not my brother. I've never been here before, and I don't know you."  
  
"Trust me. That will all change." He walked towards her with a syringe in his hand. "Don't worry, this will make everything just fine." 


	3. Coming Home

Title: Relative Motion  
  
Author: Monica  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Remy story with original character, a little more action, still no romance, more sap.  
  
Archive: Feel free, but please let me know where it's going.  
  
Feedback: Can be sent to brattax23@hotmail.com. Please put title in subject line. (FB: [title here])  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and their villains belong to Marvel, but everyone else is mine. No money is  
  
being made, this is purely for entertainment purposes. Poor college student, so please don't sue.  
  
Notes: My first fanfic, so please be nice. Thanks to Kitty for beta-ing and helping me with that dreaded  
  
accent and title. Thanks to Vanessa for keeping me motivated and telling it to me straight. I don't know really what Sinister's powers are, but I'm gonna base them on the cartoon (shooting beams from hands and shape shifter.) Last thing: I've been trying to write the fights, and I have come to the conclusion that I'm hopeless. If you can help me with it, I'm open to suggestions!!!  
  
  
  
Remy was sitting on the roof downing a six-pack of beer. He stared out at the great expanse of land surrounding the mansion. Caring for Ruby rubbed him the wrong way when he analyzed it. He was a man who lived his life minute to minute, enjoying the finer things, not worrying about some kid who had appeared out of no where. Also, he survived the streets as a child, and knew the type of things that happened. Remy thought he had grown immune to the pain of others. He had never had anyone worry about him, thus didn't concern himself overly about anyone else.  
  
'Damn. Overnight I'm into a mess dat I prayed would never happen again. How did dat little girl wind herself so tightly around my soul?' Gambit took a deep drag on the cigarette before plucking it from his mouth, charging it with energy, and watching it explode as he threw it off the roof. He remembered when he met Nathaniel Essex, who was posturing as a doctor. Remy was barely out of boyhood:  
  
"You have a lot of potential, boy. I could help you. You could be the most powerful mutant on the planet." The doctor's eyes began to glitter, and Remy felt uneasy.  
  
"Non. I got other t'ings t' do." His tone was haughty. As he started to walk away, he felt himself being spun around. The face he stared into wasn't human. The sixteen-year-old felt his arrogance drain away.  
  
"I think that you should reconsider." The doctor waved his hand, and they both disappeared. The next thing he knew, they were in some sort of lab.  
  
Remy shook himself out of the nightmare. The time after that was hell on earth, full of pain and misery that he chose not to revisit.  
  
"Ya all right, sugah?" Rogue settled down on the roof next to him. Their relationship was rocky at best, but she never really stopped caring about him. No matter how hard she tried.  
  
"Jus' t'inkin'. What are you doin' up so late, chere?"  
  
"Ah couldn't sleep. I saw ya up here."  
  
Gambit turned to her. His eyes locked with her wide green ones, and he found himself falling for her again. He brushed her chestnut hair back from her face, being careful not to touch her skin, and just stared. He loved her, he hated her, and he needed her more than he cared to admit. He turned away.  
  
"I got t' go, chere."  
  
Ruby lay on the mattress limp and lifeless. Sinister had pumped her full of drugs to get her compliance once he learned that a few broken bones didn't help. She didn't know how long she had been there. A young boy had been assigned to bring her food and clothing, but other than that, she saw no one but Sinister. It had been a month since the night of the attempted assassination, but it felt more like forever.  
  
"Ruby, you're progressing very nicely," Mr. Sinister said, studying a chart tracking the changes in her body. The treatments he gave her were very painful, and she was soon dependent on the daily shot that made living bearable. Nothing else was happening to her, as far as she could tell.  
  
"Hate you." She was quite pleased with herself. It took a great deal of concentration to mutter that phrase. Much to her consternation, Mr. Sinister laughed, a truly horrible sound.  
  
"The second part of my experiment is nearly in place. You will be more than anybody has ever dreamed of, and you will have me to thank." He gave her the shot, and then locked the door to her cell on his way out. She sighed in relief as the stabbing sensation in her side faded away to a mere throbbing. She regained feeling in her face and feet once again. There was nothing else to look forward to day in and day out. Ruby cried as she contemplated her life within the five by five cell forever.  
  
The boy came silently into the room with a tray of food. He unlocked her shackles so she could feed herself, and then turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Ruby said in a voice barely above a whisper. It hurt to talk.  
  
The boy looked up at her, and cocked his head to one side in question. His flat brown eyes locked on hers. He was slightly bigger than Ruby, but looked younger. His light blonde hair framed his face like a halo, and his washed out features made his general look unremarkable.  
  
"Don't leave. Stay. Please?" Ruby longed for human contact, even if it was this dull-witted child. He seemed to understand her, and he moved to the mattress on the floor and sat beside it. He looked at her with curiosity in his eyes, but didn't speak.  
  
Can you talk to me? I don't want to be alone. What's your name? Ruby was tired, so she reverted to mind-speak. She didn't expect anything from him, but his presence was helping.  
  
"How did you do that?" His voice was deep and solid. He seemed just as surprised as Ruby at the sound.  
  
I dunno. I just think it. I can hear you if you answer me in your head. This seemed to worry the boy, as he looked intently at the door.  
  
My parents called me Alex. I was brought here when I was nine years old, and I haven't been outside since. I don't talk because it's easier to go unnoticed. It's the safest thing. Why are you here? I saw what they did to you. Don't fight them, please?  
  
Ruby sat thoughtfully. She didn't want to give in gracefully, but she didn't want to suffer the consequences either. She knew that she would have been killed a long time ago if that had been their intention. On the other hand, she didn't know if she could live through very many more of the "tests" that Sinister liked to put to her. Then again, she could try to hold on to hope of a rescue.  
  
Yeah right. Who's going to rescue me? The only people who've shown even the slightest kindness to me, I had to go and try to kill. Damn! I hate being me.  
  
Alex patted her arm to get her attention. He was pointing to the dinner lying untouched. Sighing, she began to eat. They fed her intravenously when she refused to eat that first week. She hated needles more than anything. The food was pretty good, anyway.  
  
Will they be looking for you soon? Ruby asked, picking at the lasagna on her plate. She was upset at the thought of losing her new companion.  
  
No. They won't miss me until it's time to bring your next meal. There's something I should tell you. It's true that those who try to escape Sinister die, but there was one who did. I was around twelve when he was brought here, and he caused such chaos here. Sinister did the same kind of tests he does on you, but this guy gained more and more power until even Sinister could barely restrain him. He tried to get me to come with him, but I was afraid. I knew what Sinister was capable of, and so I doubted that we'd make it. He did though.  
  
Ruby felt a glimmer of hope. Surely she could get out if this kid did. Who was he?  
  
They called him Gambit.  
  
"We found her!" Jean yelled from the war room, collapsing into a chair behind her. Jean, Storm and Gambit had been working around the clock to get a trace on Ruby. Weeks had passed since she had disappeared from the mansion, and they were physically and emotionally exhausted. Storm and Gambit lifted their heads from the endless data that spewed from the computer and dragged themselves to their feet. "She's in San Francisco."  
  
The X-Men headed towards the Blackbird, and set a course to the City by the Bay.  
  
Sinister watched the mutated cells evolve on the screen in front of him. They seemed to multiply and change both shape and color.  
  
"Fascinating," he said to himself as he recorded the changes. The girl was finally beginning to understand who was in charge, which made data collection a lot easier. The power the girl would have could be unlimited, but he would be in charge, of that he had no doubt.  
  
"Boss, the mutants are approaching the vicinity," Scandal reported. "They should be here in about an hour, right according to plan."  
  
"Finally, the pawns are finally moving in for me to finish off the kill. We must not let our guests be disappointed. Alert the team, get to your positions, and bring me the girl!"  
  
Remy glanced around the city of San Francisco, but didn't really see anything. He felt old as he returned to play a game in which his opponent held all the cards.  
  
"This way, Remy," Storm said, lightly placing her fingertips on his arm. She was concerned for him. He had been not been himself ever since Ruby had complicated their lives.  
  
In the middle of a harsh neighborhood stood a pristine medical facility. Scott looked at the building skeptically. "Isn't this a little obvious?"  
  
"Just t' us, homme," Remy said. They found a way in through the sewers, and tried to plan the most effective way to accomplish their goals. It was difficult without knowing the schematics, but they were the X-Men, thus they prospered against the odds.  
  
They crawled through the narrow spaces that the sewer offered, following endless corridors, unsure of the final destination.  
  
"They're right through there," Wolverine said, motioning to a door that blended in nicely with the grime and age.  
  
The attack was not unexpected, so the X-Men moved fluidly into action. Breaking into pairs, they took out the concentrated attack. Scott and Jean took on Kennedy, who was holding her own. As Jean surrounded her in a telekinetic bubble, Scott shot to disable. Kennedy was teleporting away before the blow came, though. Kimoto was dancing around Logan and Storm, doing more taunting than actual fighting. Wolverine was getting more and more frustrated as he used his super-speed to get away from his claws. Storm was trying to sweep him up in a whirlwind, but Kimoto would run over to Scott or Jean, making it impossible for her to keep him still without ruining her teammates skirmish. Rogue was fighting to get close to Scandal, who secreted a liquid that made his enemies freeze for a few seconds. With this power, he was successfully stopping Rogue from charging him, and he was able to get a few hits on her. Rogue was quickly adapting though, and when he missed his target, Scandal was wishing he called in sick. Beast was waiting on the plane, on call if things got too difficult or ready to leave at the drop of a dime. While his teammates worried about the immediate attack, Remy rushed into the main room of the lab to search for Ruby.  
  
"Finally, the guest of honor arrives!" The door behind Remy slammed shut, leaving him and Sinister alone.  
  
"Where is she?" Remy said through clenched teeth. Two cards glowed faintly from the energy he gave them. Hatred emanated from him as he faced Sinister.  
  
"She's here, of course." Sinister didn't move from the computer as he looked upon Gambit with a mixture of contempt and boredom. He turned back to the computer and mixed some liquid in test tubes.  
  
Remy let the cards fly. Instead of hitting Sinister, they hit the equipment behind him. Sinister had to get out of the way as an explosion tore through the room, but he shot back at Remy as he dodged the medical machinery and flames. Behind them, adamantium claws tore through the steel doorway that was separating the rest of the X-Men from the main event, but neither Remy nor Sinister noticed them. A full-blown battle began dismantling the lab around them as both sides became more intense.  
  
Scandal was up and running again as he froze his enemies for Kimoto, who ran full tilt into them. Phoenix hit Scandal with a psi-bolt and knocked him off balance, and then Scott shot an optic beam at him then knocked him out. The X-Men were far superior to Sinister's group and they were quickly running through whoever was thrown at them.  
  
Quietly, Quickblade carried Ruby through the shadows and laid her out on the steel table, then crept away to safety. He went unnoticed as the other occupants were engaged in serious battle. His left hand was still useless to him, but he was still very valuable to his boss. He saw something glittering on the table and he went to pocket it. Blending into the shadows, he awaited the signal.  
  
"Ruby!" The harsh whisper was torn from Remy's lips as he abandoned the assailant he was facing and ran to her side. She was thrashing around on the table and moaning as if in pain. He shook her carefully, trying to wake her from the nightmare that had ensnared her.  
  
Ruby couldn't quite focus on what was happening around her. Her head felt heavy and all she wanted to do was fall asleep. Something was different then the other times she was there, but Ruby couldn't bring herself to care. "If only that guy would stop shaking me…" she thought, her brow furrowing in irritation. Remy reached to pick her up when a cold voice stopped him.  
  
"If you take her now, she'll be dead before you reach the plane." Sinister's voice resonated off of the high ceilings. Jean held Sinister prone using her telekinetic shield, but the strain was getting to her. Everyone stopped to look at them before continuing the fight.  
  
The syringe. I need it. Remy grimaced as Ruby's voice faded in his head. He saw the needle lying on the counter, and examined it carefully. He weighed the effects of the giving her the shot, but Ruby decided for him. The needle was yanked out of his grasp. Ruby laid her arm out for the injection and cringed at the pinch as the needle slid home. He didn't wait another second to scoop her up and head towards the door.  
  
"Don't leave yet. You're going to miss the best part." He barely heard the mocking voice. He didn't notice the stillness around him. He didn't see Sinister just standing there, making no attempt to stop him. The rest of the X-Men were close, but in front to make sure the way out was smooth. Remy was two steps to the door when his neck began to throb. Pushing aside the pain, he continued to move out into the bright day to where the Blackbird was waiting.  
  
"Ruby?" Red on black eyes peered down at the girl who was staring up at him with wonder in her eyes. She smiled a bit.  
  
"Is it over?"  
  
Remy nodded tiredly.  
  
Ruby looked away. "Thank you, you know, for helping me." He didn't answer, so she forced herself to look back. He was grinning.  
  
"Was dat hard?"  
  
"God, yes!" His smile was infectious, though, and she grinned as well as she gave him a hug. She still felt so weak, but somehow she knew that it was going to be okay.  
  
Remy helped her lie back down and then relinquished her to Hank to make sure that everything was okay. Ruby gasped as he turned around.  
  
"Gambit, may I suggest that you sit down," Hank said calmly. He yanked out the needle protruding from his neck just as Remy passed out.  
  
"Finally, my plan will finally be tested and I will have the weapons to carry out my whims. LeBeau and that girl will be mine…when the time is ready!" Two glowing eyes watched as the plane flew away overhead. 


End file.
